edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Shaboom
SHABOOM RECORDS now has 3 labels under its belt. SHABOOM BLAKTRAX And SHABOOM AMERICA Shaboom was started by Dick Johnson, Ben Davis, Mark Bell and Paul Birchall as an act and a record label in Blackpool, the Mecca of the North and The Las Vegas of The British Riviera. The four met through a mutual appreciation of dance music in 1995 as Dick held down a residency at the Hacienda, Ben ran paperecordings, Paul was playing keyboards in M-People and Mark was a well known studio bod involved with Deconstruction and Cream's Olympic Records. They got together in Marks' studio and emerged with Wildride, a wild-pitch influenced house track that was snapped up by New Order's label, Rob's Records. That was followed with Bust-a-Bubble and Bessie (later to come out on Warner Brothers) on paperecordings to great sales and critical acclaim. Following the success of these tracks Shaboom Records was born. The label's releases started with some of Mark's sometime collaborators like Doc Martin and Marshall Jefferson and caused waves from the start, covering all bases from smooth jazz workouts to deep dance floor detonators and classic garage. Shaboom's reputation kept growing, eventually attracting the attention of Warner Brothers who approached the act to do an album. Taka Boom was enlisted as their vocalist and what emerged was Meccafunk, an album that brought Blackpool's Northern Soul legacy up to date with it's storming vocal tracks alongside deep house cuts and 90s funk. The first single was Bessie / Woman Cry but it wasn't until Sweet Sensation that Shaboom took off. It was single of the week on two thirds of the UK's only national Radio station's (Radio 1) daytime shows with Pete Tong claiming to have nearly crashed his car when he heard it on Danny Rampling's slot. Muzik and Mixmag also gave it maximum support and it reached number one in DJ's coveted Hype chart, eventually getting in the national top 40. Since then the label has gone on to be one of the most respected in the world of house with a roster of artists that includes The Barrio Brothers, Blakdoktor (Doc Martin & Mark Bell), Tony Hewitt, The Wam Kidz, Tony Senghore, Blakkat, Magik J, Troffman, Del 5, DJ Sneak, Mathew & Leon Records (UBU), Mojolators, Second Hand Satellites and a whole host of others. Highlights have included UBU's Pixels EP that was hammered by the likes of Xpress 2 and Darren Emerson, and then licensed onto Azuli. Shaboom's "If You Need Me" with a Larry Gold string arrangement that made number 6 in the buzz chart and Kingsize Funk's Release the Pressure that sound tracked the Ibizan summer of 1999. In 2002 there was such a wealth of material that Blatrax was started to release the darker / techier side of house music. So far Blaktrax output has included releases by Magik Johnson, Deep C & Randall Jones, Taka Boom, Blakkat, Ross Couch and Future Funksta (Evolutions Barry Jamieson). Recent Shaboom offerings have included Leon Robert's In The Hole (a Danny Tenaglia favourite) with Josh Wink remixes, Onionz & Master D's It Wont Hurt You, Blakkat's acclaimed The Rite Place with Aswan and JULIAN & FERNANDO's (aka Siver City . Cuidad Feliz). "What Im Saying & The Warm Up" Shaboom America was set up as an avenue for the label to showcase previously un-released mixes of Shaboom classics, exclusive re edits and brand new material direct to the US market. The first few releases look set to become sought after gems, so keep your eyes peeled, and your ears to the ground for Dave Morales, Todd Terry, DJ SNEAK, EAST RIVER RITUALS, Tony Senghore and Tony Hewitt at their best! Category:Producers